N/A
During certain phases of the life cycle of domestic monogastric animals, nutrient intake can be compromised by a number of physiologic factors. For example, in the period immediately preceding parturition, changes in hormonal balance associated with that event can negatively effect gastrointestinal motility, such that feed intake is reduced. The resulting reduction in nutrient availability to the animal has been associated with a number of metabolic disorders that are common to domestic monogastrics during this period. An example is the xe2x80x9cMMA Syndromexe2x80x9d of the parturient sow. The etiology of this syndrome is associated with a state of systemic hypocalcemia which results from parturient inappetence. One avenue of research that has been proven to offer some relief from this problem is the dietary manipulation of ionic balance in the prepartum ration. Diets normally fed preparturient omivorous animals such as the sow are highly cationic in content. This is reflected in blood pHs that tend to be basic which is further reflected in the animal""s highly basic urine pH, usually in the range of pH 8 or higher. By shifting the dietary balance of cations and anions in favor of anions for a period of time prepartum, a metabolic acidotic state can be achieved, and blood pH is reduced. Urine pH, the most easily measured response to a shift to an anionic diet is reduced and the degree of acidity is a function of the success of this shift. It is widely recognized by practitioners in the art that efficacy of dietary ionic shift is reflected in urinary pH reduction. Values below pH 8.0 are acceptable, but it is preferred that urine pH values fall below neutrality or pH 7.0. To accomplish this, it is recommended that dients have a cation/anion balance that is as negative as is possible, usually below (xe2x88x92) 60 meq/kg. This shift in homeostasis has been shown to increase feed intake, and improve nutrient homeostasis, thereby reducing the incidence of the resulting, associated metabolic and physiologic disorders such as MMA.
Currently dietary ionic shift has been attempted in ruminant animals through the supplementation of combinations of anionic salts. Examples include ammonium chloride, ammonium sulfate, calcium chloride and calcium sulfate. However, anionic salts as a group are highly unpalatable to most animals and are also potentially toxic, especially in monogastrics. Consequently, although the concept is widely accepted as physiologically efficacious, its practice is limited by a lack of an appropriate vehicle to achieve shift. This vehicle should be palatable, safe and metabolically effective, as indicated by blood or urine pH reduction.
This invention relates to a feed additive for monogastric animals. When used as a component in a diet formulated for this class of animal, the additive will enhance feed intake and increase reproductive efficiency. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, two common byproduct materials, glutamic acid fermentation solubles and corn fermentation solubles are mixed and then dried at a temperature that does not denature the organic nitrogen components present therein. This temperature varies with the drying method used and generally ranges from not less than about 80xc2x0 F. to not more than about 900xc2x0 F.
In this invention, either of the glutamic acid fermentation or corn fermentation solubles, when dried as indicated above, can be used independently, but maximum response is elicited when both are present. To facilitate drying, the liquid solubles (either as a mixture of the two or independently), may be blended into a carrier such as wheat middlings. Thus, the invention relates to the dietary supplementation of monograstic animals with a combination of amino acids, peptides, and non-protein nitrogen supplied by either combining and drying glutamic acid fermentation solubles and corn fermentation solubles optionally with a carrier such as wheat middlings if needed, or either of these fermentation solubles alone optionally combined with said carrier. The drying of these materials is preferably accomplished at temperatures less than 900xc2x0 F.
In view of the deficiencies in the art as described above and other related goals well known in the art, one object of the present invention is to provide a feed additive which allows for the successful dietary manipulation of intake cation/anion ratios, so as to allow for a shift in metabolic ionic homeostasis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a feed additive that stimulates feed intake during periods of metabolic stress, such as just prior to parturition and in lactation.
Another object of the present invention is to maximize reproductive efficiency in monograstic animals, such as the dog or pig by reducing incidence of stillbirths and increasing numbers of offspring raised to weaning.
The above objects have been obtained by the discovery of a composition comprised of dried free amino acids, peptides, organic and inorganic nitrogen, as well as structural fibre and nonstructural carbohydrates as needed. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, this composition is obtained from either glutamic acid fermentation solubles, corn fermentation solubles or a mixture thereof, although any source material that provides the components of these fermentation solubles may be used. Common sources are fermentation byproducts derived from a fermentation of fungal or bacterial origin. Examples include corn steep liquor, corn distiller""s solubles, and rye distiller""s solubles. The origin of the base materials is not important. That they provide the components of corn and/or glutamic acid fermentation solubles is. A carrier such as wheat middlings, etc., can be included if desired and in view of the drying method used. Any amount of carrier can be used. Typical ranges (wt/wt) of dried solubles to wheat middlings are from 10 to 1 to 1 to 10 including all values and subranges therebetween The carrier is preferably edible by the ruminant and is preferably a common feed ingredient. Either of these solubles alone or individually, blended onto a carrier if necessary, are suitable. When the corn and glutamic acid fermentation solubles are mixed, they are mixed in any proportion, either before or after drying and each optionally on a carrier if mixed dry.
The one or more solubles is then dried to a maximum moisture content of about 30% at low temperature. Moisture contents of 0%, 8%, 14%, etc., are acceptable. Drying methods which may be used include vacuum drying, direct and indirect heat application, spray drying, evaporation, etc. A forced air grain processor otherwise useful to roast soybeans is preferred. Regardless of the method used, drying must be done at temperatures which will allow for modification of the solubility of the nitrogen fractions without denaturing them.
The present inventor has provided a blended source of organic and inorganic nitrogen of variable solubilities in the form of nonprotein nitrogen, peptides, amino acids and intact protein derived in the preferred embodiment of the invention from glutamic acid fermentation solubles and/or corn fermentation solubles to which a carrier and additional amino acids can be added, and which is superior to prior art compositions.
Glutamic acid fermentation solubles and corn fermentation solubles are the liquid effluents having greater than 30 wt. % water (moisture), typically 50-60% from the bacterial fermentation process used to produce monosodium glutamate and lysine hydrochloride, respectively. These processes are well known and common manufacturing process, and the nomenclature by which these products are defined and has been determined by the association of American Feed Control Officials. Glutamic Acid Fermentation Solubles is comprised of a combination of water, nonprotein nitrogen, primarily in the form of ammonium chloride, peptides and free amino acids derived from the hydrolysis of the microorganisms used to produce the fermentation, glutamic acid and inorganic salts such as MgSO4, NaCl and KH2PO4. Corn Fermentation Solubles is comprised of a combination of water, nonprotein nitrogen, primarily in the form of ammonium sulfate, peptides and free amino acids derived from the hydrolysis of the microorganisms used to produce the fermentation and inorganic salts such as MgSO4, NaCl, and MnSO4.
The invention is useful as a feed additive in any monogastric animal""s diet, but particularly in the diet of preparturient and parturient swine.
The invention feed supplement may be added to any feed fed to monogastric animals, preferably to feeds comprising at least one of grain byproducts, oilseeds and oilseed meals, corn grain, and small grains, etc., to provide a supplemented feed. The amount added will generally range from about 0.10 lbs. to about 2 lbs. per head per day, depending upon application and species to be fed.
Having generally described this invention, a further understanding can be obtained by reference to certain specific examples which are provided herein for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to be limiting.